The present invention relates to expansion joint systems of the type wherein a pair of spaced retainers are secured to spaced structural slab members in a bridge deck, a roadway or the like, and a seal gland secured by the retainers bridges the gap therebetween.
The retainers of such systems typically have openings through which anchor bolts or the like pass to rigidly secure the retainers to the underlying structure. Often such openings are covered or closed to protect the interior thereof and the anchor bolts from the deteriorating effects of moisture, dirt or other foreign matter. The openings can be filled with a fluent sealing material for this purpose. Another type of closure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,419 wherein a plurality of plugs are employed to seal a plurality of anchor bolt mounting apertures along the longitudinal extent of the retainer.
In another commercial construction a strip type cover is fitted into the open top of an anchor bolt channel in the retainer, the cover having laterally projecting bottom edge flanges adapted to fit into opposed grooves located in the channel walls below the upper surface of the retainer.